forbidden love
by animegal210
Summary: What if hawkfrost never died in the great battle.What if ivypool realizes she has feelings towards hawkfrost.What will happen to her and him.Will sparks fly or will their love be cut short. Be kind my first story
1. prologe

prologue

Ivypool walked along the Place of No stiffened as she saw the cat approaching her."Hello Ivypool,'' the tom said."Hawkfrost,'' she growled as she arched her back. There was a gleam in his eyes that then disappeared. "Good to see you, too" He snarled. The gleam was there again this time it stayed. He readied himself has if he was going to pounce. Ivypool turned to run. He leaped on her then she woke up in her nest. She looked around at her sleeping clan mates in the den. Molewhisker woke up beside looked at her "Are you ok, Ivypool,'' he asked concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream,'' she said."Oh,ok,'' he said. She saw the same gleam in Molewhisker's eyes that was in Hawkfrost shuddered thinking about the fact that Hawkfrost loved remembered his smile, the way he always complimented her and purred. She was falling in love with him and she was falling fast. She is going to tell him no she was going to tell was going to tell him when she saw him again. She didn't care what her clanmates said.

She loved Hawkfrost and she would howl it at the top of high rock to the great oak on the island.I_s it wrong that I love the one that i'm supposed to hate?_She curled up and fell in a dreamless sleep and Molewhisker fell asleep beside her and she knew he loved her but she didn't love him she loved someone else. She knew she couldn't tell him that though.


	2. Chapter 1

_Ivypool_

_Hawkfrost is a kind and handsome cat._Ivypool thought. She saw the mouse she was hunting she pounced on it and bite its neck. She picked it up and carried it to her sister Dovewing came back with a rabbit as she shot a smug look at her. Ivypool let off a small growl. She came up to Thornclaw,Molewhisker and Dovewing."Nice catch,Ivypool,'' Molewhisker said his eyes gleaming with admiration."Yeah that was a great technique you did," Thornclaw replied.

"Yeah but a rabbit can feed more cats than a mouse can,"Dovewing said trying to get some attention for herself."Yeah good catch,Dovewing,"Molewhisker mumbled."Let's head back to camp,"Thornclaw cats picked up their prey and padded to camp. As they padded along the forest floor Dovewing dropped her rabbit. Thornclaw growled and picked it up. Dovewing took Molewhisker's and Ivypool's prey and gave them to Thornclaw.

"I wouldn't doubt that Molewhisker or any of the other toms asked to be my mate,"Dovewing said smugly."After all I am one of the three." "You mean you were one of the three," Molewhisker corrected. "And besides you have Bumblestripe and you aren't my type." "What do you mean i'm everyone's type. You probably love me just don't want to admit it", Dovewing growled. "I love Ivypool anyway. She is a kinder , prettier and a more loyal cat then you, Dovewing," Molewhisker said causally. Dovewing gave off an annoyed they padded in to camp their clan was sharing touges.

_She just wants to have gossip to tell the clan._Ivypool thought. "Sorry,Blossomfall.I am not telling."She saw Blossomfall's tail lower down on to the ground. "Oh, ok," she replied sadly. "Blossomfall,please don't be sad,"Ivypool said. "I'm not.I get it you don't want it to go around the clan or to Molewhisker,"Blossomfall said. "Uh, yeah,'' Ivypool stammered. As she thought of Hawkfrost she began purring. "Hello,Ivypool," Blossomfall shouted in her ear."Where you thinking about Hawkfrost,the dark forest or something."

"Oh,... sorry,Blossomfall. And yes I was thinking of the dark forest but not about Hawkfrost.I was purring cause I was glad that last night i didn't go there.," Ivypool said._That was close.I can't be thinking of him here._"Oh ok," Blossomfall said though her look questioned what she said.


	3. Author note

Author note

Sorry for the run off sentences my computer was acting up so I had to use run u are liking the it wouldn't except anything I put.


	4. Chapter 2

hawkfrost

As he padded along the forest floor. _I'm such a mouse brain_. he thought._I can't believe I was going to hurt Ivypool. I love her._ He was too deep in thought that he didn't see Mapleshade so he walked right in to her. "Watch where you're going," she growled. "Oh, uh sorry Mapleshade," Hawkfrost muttered. "You are thinking of that traitor aren't you," she growled. "Hey, so," he challenged. "You don't deserve to have a mate. Especially a traitor that is living. She hates wouldn't want to be your mate," she spat.

Anger surged through Hawkfrost has he leaped at her. He bit her right on her shoulder and sank his teeth howled with pain and fury has she turned on him and clawed his eye. she padded away from him._She does love me.I know she probably doesn't hate me._ He thought of Ivypool he began purring thinking of her and he couldn't stop thinking of her. He thought of Ivypool's smile and her purr he began purring louder. He was snapped out of thought to see a familiar pelt. He began to smile seeing her.


	5. Chapter 3

Ivypool

She padded happily along trying to find Hawkfrost. She saw his pelt then has the cat appeared she realized it was Mapleshade. "Hello," Mapleshade purred. _That's weird. She never purrs. _Ivypool thought. "Hawkfrost wants me to tell you something,"Mapleshade growled. "Ok,"Ivypool said. "Hawkfrost hates you,Ivypool. I don't want to see you get hurt. It's true though. Hawkfrost hates you," Mapleshade snarled. Ivypool's heart lurched. "Yeah right," Ivypool growled."Fine then be that you end up getting hurt don't say I didn't warn you. Hawkfrost doesn't care for she-cats he only cares about having kin," Mapleshade snarled as she turned and padded off into the trees. Ivypool purred seeing Hawkfrost walking up to her. "Ivypool I have to tell you something…." he began. Ivypool walked right up to him and licked his muzzle. He gave off a surprised murmur. "Hawkfrost , I love you," Ivypool purred. Hawkfrost sighed with relief. "I love you too, Ivypool." He stiffened has he heard someone coming. "Ivypool !,"he hissed. The pawsteps grew closer. Before Ivypool could say anything she was shook awake. She looked to see Molewhisker in front of her. "Squirrelflight wants you to go on the dusk patrol patrol," he said.

She heard Hawkfrost voice in her ear. _Meet me at sky oak at moon high during the gathering. _She purred thinking of meeting him. "Ivypool we got to go," Molewhisker said. "Spiderleg and Lionblaze are waiting for us." "Ok," Ivypool muttered getting up. As they padded towards the entrance of the camp they saw Spiderleg and Lionblaze talking. "We should check out the Shadowclan border they might be up to something," Lionblaze said firmly. "Shadowclan is always up to something so why bother. When we could check the Windclan border," Spiderleg challenged. "I don't care where we 's just go," Molewhisker said. "Fine we will go to the Shadowclan border," Lionblaze said flicking his tail. Spiderleg glared at him. "Ok," Ivypool said.

As the four cats padded along the forest floor towards the Shadowclan border Spiderleg stopped suddenly. "What is it," Lionblaze growled. "Shadowclan cats are 't you scent them," Spiderleg growled back. "I can," Molewhisker said. Ivypool nodded in agreement. "This way," Spiderleg said. As the cats followed the scent they stopped to see a Shadowclan patrol on their territory hunting.

Ivypool stiffened as she saw the cats they were Tawnypelt, Starlingwing, Tawnypelt's apprentice Grasspaw and Tigerheart. She growled knowing that he was here. "Thunderclan ATTACK!" Spiderleg howled. As they charged at the Shadowclan cats she saw Tigerheart beginning to sneak away. "Oh no you don't" she growled as she bit him in his neck. He gave off a screech and sank his teeth her shoulder. As he pulled away blood splattered the ground. "Stay off our territory you crow food eating fox hearts," Ivypool growled at them. The defeated Shadowclan cats raced off tails between their legs. Ivypool sighed and looked at her clanmates as they turned and went back to the patrol. Her shoulder hurt so much as she walked on saw Molewhisker was limping badly on his leg.


	6. Chapter 4

hawkfrost

Hawkfrost stared at his father, Tigerstar. "Who were you talking to," Tigerstar growled his amber eyes flashed."No one important," Hawkfrost lied. Tigerstar growled and clawed him across the muzzle. "Don't ever lie to me again or you will wish you died in the Great Battle," he snarled before turning and leaving a stunned Hawkfrost behind. Hawkfrost hissed out in annoyance and anger before turning and going to his den. He laid down in his nest and thought about today's events and what to do about his sighed and went to sleep.

He woke up at what would be sunhigh and went to the clearing to do some found Antpelt and they battle sank his teeth deep into Antpelt's neck blood pooled from the wound. Antpelt snarled out of pain and anger and clawed Hawkfrost across the face making him let stared at each other breathing heavily with blood falling from their turned and walked away from each went out of the dark forest to go and see what's happening in the clans. He went to Thunderclan and saw Ivypool walking out of the medicine cat den with her shoulder wrapped with went towards her and walked next to her and licked her muzzle.


	7. Chapter 5

Ivypool

Ivypool stiffened when she felt a lick on her muzzle but saw no scented Hawkfrost and purred only to be snapped out of thought by her sister."Oh, you're happy to see me aren't you," Dovewing teased. "Like I would. Only a mouse brain would miss you," Ivypool teased back. Dovewing gave off a fake offended gasp with a fake offended look on her face. Ivypool leapt on her and smirked."Ok fine, I will give you that one," Dovewing said admitting defeat. Ivypool gave a triumphant laugh before leaping off her only to hiss in pain when landing."You ok, is your shoulder still bugging you," Dovewing asked only to be met with silence. "I'm going to go hang with Bumblestripe." Dovewing turned and raced off towards her mate. Ivypool sighed and went to the fresh-kill pile. She wished that the tom she loved was alive and they could share prey together and do all the things mates do. She grabbed a mouse and went to the shade and sat down to eat her prey.


	8. Chapter 6

Hawkfrost

Hawkfrost sighed and padded off away from Ivypool heading back to the dark forest. He sat down and washed his pelt. He cared for Ivypool which was why he wasn't going to interfere with her life during the day. He longed to be with her during the day then just being able to be with her during the night. He wished he was alive and was able to be in Thunderclan with his love. He saw Ivypool coming to him. "Hawkfrost do you think we could ever be mates?" She asked. He stiffened at her question for he longed to ask her that but he knew the answer. He shrugged "Maybe, I mean we might be able to.I don't know." She smiled at him and pressed close to him. Do I really want this or something else. He soon had to go. "Goodbye. See you at the full moon." With that he left and Ivypool woke up. I really won't be able to be there for her but I will try.


	9. Chapter 7

Ivypool

Ivypool stared up at the full moon as it rises. She sat in Thunderclan camp.

"I wish you were coming with," Blossomfall said to her.

"It's ok I kind of want to stay here," Ivypool told her. "But you should go and when you come back you can tell me all about it." Blossomfall smiled at her.

"Don't worry I will," she said. Bramblestar called for the cats to come and they all left. Ivypool walked out to.

"Where are you going," Molewhisker asked standing at the entrance on guard duty.

"To get some water from the lake and then come back," Ivypool answered.

"You can come with us up to the lake then," Bramblestar said. Ivypool followed after all of them. When they reached the lake Thunderclan went ahead and into Windclan territory to get to the tree bridge while Ivypool stayed to get some water. When she was sure they were gone she went to the meeting spot with Hawkfrost. She smiled seeing his outline at the base of the tree.

"Hawkfrost," she said happily.

Hawkfrost smiled seeing her. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," he said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" she said. He licked her cheek and she purred. She sat beside him and he curled his tail around her. She pressed against him. She wondered why it couldn't always be like this, She knew that it was dangerous seeing Hawkfrost and not to mention breaking the warrior code but then she remembered that many cats have including Dovewing when she saw Tigerheart. Ivypool looked at Hawkfrost and smiled. She didn't care how dangerous it was or what would happen if the clan found out she loved Hawkfrost and nothing would make her stop.

Hawkfrost went into the tree. He looked at her and flicked his tail. Ivypool followed after him. He lead her up into the tree till they reached the top of it. She sat close to him on the branch. Hawkfrost curled his tail around her. She smiled as she stared out at the glistening lake as it reflected the night sky. Ivypool rested her head on his shoulder. She looked at him and smiled warmly. He smiled at her and licked her cheek. The two curled up side by side and fell asleep beside the lake the moon casting shadows over their fur from the trees.


	10. Chapter 8

Hawkfrost

Hawkfrost walked around the Dark Forest after the sun had started to come up back in the clans. He glanced around. He felt bad about not being able to be with Ivypool in her life at least not like this. He hoped that he would be able to find a way to be with her that didn't involve this feeling. He didn't want to see her not until he knew for sure about something. He went to his den and laid down in his nest. He curled his tail around himself and slowly drifted off. He was snapped out of his sleep at movement. He walked out and saw that most of the dark forest cats were fighting and some were just watching waiting for their turn.


End file.
